Surrounding Darkness
by Static-Existence
Summary: Rose and Adrian may find themselves falling back into a more powerful love.  Here is an alternate ending to the Vampire Academy Series…
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

_Rose (This is in Rose's point of veiw)_

The darkness never really goes away, whether you're bound or not. I've felt really strange since the incident. I miss the connection with Lissa, and even without her worries my own has increased. I must always stay on high alert, but that's a given with my guardian status. What's even more worrisome is with the absence of the bond I worry over spirit's affects on Lissa. I can't release the darkness from her anymore and I worry about her sanity, but this is the least of my problems.

Lissa and I are packing away the last of our belongings as we had to Leigh in a matter of days. Christian is off to see his physco aunt Tasha to say his last good bye's before she is executed. Adrian, my ex boyfriend disappeared, and my old yet new boyfriend, Dimitri, is going to be with me almost all the time. Sounds great right? Wrong. This is when the thickest of darkness really starts to settle in.

* * *

Lissa was packing the last of her things after a quick goodbye with Christian. "Rose we're finally going to be together without worry. Everything is perfect. I'm with Christian, you'll be able to see Dimiti and I get to go to college. Christian said he might even come!" Lissa couldn't hide her escalating excitement.

"I know Lissa, sometimes I still think it's too good to be true." My stuff was already packed. I didn't have much anyway. "So we're leaving for Leigh in a little over a day, but remember you need to go to bed or at least nap tomorrow because we'll be leaving at about 10 am." Now 10 am might not seem that early to humans, but to vampires that's nearly the middle of the night.

Lissa gently pushed me, a wide grin across her face "Rose please stop worrying. That's my job!"

* * *

_Dimitri (This is now in Dimirti's point of view)_

They came out of nowhere. At least 30 Strigoi ambushed the small SUV on the tiny back roads hidden between the mountains and forest. The SUV tipped over, rolling at least three times. The windshield shattered and glass spayed everywhere. The car was twisting and caving. Wasting no time, the Strigoi started to rip off the doors, peeling away our slight protection. The only problem was the car had smashed in such a way that the metal had curved inward just so where it made a nice wall between Christian and myself. This would have been fine if Christian's door wasn't being ripped apart and mine jammed closed against the solid rock.

My only other option was to exit through the broken windshield. The glass scarped against my skin and blood poured. My stake was poised and ready and it struck neatly into the first Strigoi's heart. But they were smart. Five of them attacked me. Nothing else mattered but the Moroi I had to protect, but in order to do that I had to beat these foes first. Time blurred as I worked fast and efficiently making swift kills. Suddenly the Strigoi retreated, and there was Christian, faced down in the dirt, lifeless and forever gone. I did the only thing I could. I started on the journey back to court to tell the dark news.

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Comments and critism welcome(: As the story progresses it'll become more interesting and the chapter lengths will increase, new chapters coming soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

The news spread fast among court. Dimitri had come back sooner than expected bloody and bruised with a slight limp to his jog. His face was drawn in a grave mask as he approached. He reported directly to the queen. Lissa didn't even try to keep a sophisticated queenly air about her when Dimitri told her the news. Tears ran freely down her cheeks and her sobs echoed through the halls. Soon the whole court knew of the ordeal, not that many cared. It was Christian Ozera after all, son of two royal Moroi to become Strigoi and nephew of the women who killed the previous Queen. Lissa did not take it lightly. All her grins we fake, every moment left alone was one filled with tears.

Dimitri resigned from being a guardian, Lisaa didn't want him to wander though. He too was depressed and sad; he felt worthless. Lissa had tried to comfort him and tell him it wasn't his fault but the attempts had only been half heated. She was lost in he own spiral of depression. In order to protect Dimitri from himself Lissa ordered Dimitri to become her guard-for-hire. He reluctantly agreed.

* * *

With only minutes to spare we said our goodbyes. Lissa, Dimitri, me and a few others guardians piled into a larger SUV and headed to Leigh. Lissa, depressed and exhausted, fell asleep after ten minutes in the car. All was eerily silent except my foot that kept twitching; tapping an unrhythmic beat. My left hand gripped Dimitri's tightly and my right hand stroked Lissa's golden locks. I hoped things would be less stressful once we reached Leigh.

This hope was wrong. We could be greeted at Leigh by non other but Adrian, my ex boyfriend. His face look dejected and he reeked of cigarettes. The heavy scent of alcohol lingered on his breath. Once his eyes landed on me a small sad smile played across his lips.

"Ahh little dhampir, I just couldn't stay away." He then turned his gaze to Dimitri where his smile became practically nonexistent until he noticed Lissa. As he studied her his sad smile returned. "I'll be around here, we should practice spirit and talk about things…" His voice trailed off and his eyes went out of focus for only a slight moment. He handed her a small piece of folded paper and with a small bow to her, and to me as well, he left.

"Ughh" I muttered to Lissa. This was not what I expected. _It'll only get better_ a small voice cooed in my head. Lissa returned my comment with a knowing smile…well half smile.

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure he won't bother you much" She whispered into my ear.

He certainly bothered Lissa, and though I had no right to, I felt jealous.

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Comments and criticism welcome! This chapter again wasn't long and I apologize. I'll make sure my next chapter is longer and I'll post it tomorrow(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

_Rose (In Rose's point of view)_

It's been a whole five months since we've been at Leigh. A whole lot can happen in five months; like say having your best friend date your ex boyfriend. Now this is crazy. I'm boiling with rage, frustration, and may I dare say jealousy! How dare Adrian date _my _best friend! How dare my best friend date _my_ ex boyfriend! Isn't that against the friendship rules or something! Well apparently Lissa doesn't care. So neither do I. I've had to do a lot more seeing-with-out-seeing kind of guarding lately. It sucks.

I'm still madly in love with Dimitri, I mean he is the love of my life, but part of me (a very small part), still longs for the days when I was with Adrian. Oh well…

* * *

Another boring day sitting in the soft meadow near Leigh watching Adrian and Lissa make out, yuck. I sighed in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. Classes were over for the day, but they had initially planned on practicing with spirit, it had instead turned into a kiss fest.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked between kisses.

"Nothing, I love watching you guys make out." A sarcastic smile danced on my lips.

"Oh relax!" Adrian was care free and relaxed. Typical of him.

Suddenly the nausea came. It only happened when ever Strigoi came near, and it was a lot of nausea.

"Dimitri! Strigoi are here, lots of em! Lissa, Adrian get away to a someplace safe. Call the court and send reinforcements. Go now. Hurry!" They didn't hesitate, and neither did I. I saw my first Strigoi, she was tall with brilliant red hair. She had a tall and slim build indicating she was once a Moroi. Whoever she was though didn't matter. She was a threat right now. We danced a dangerous game. Her moves were fast but a little clumsy. She was a fairly new Strigoi, but not for long. My stake sliced cleanly through her heart.

Dimitri was having his own battles, making his own kills, but I couldn't be distracted. Guardians who stayed on campus came rushing to our side. Everything was chaos, everything blurring together. I killed two more Strigoi. When the fourth came rushing up to be he get a few hard hits. I bounced off the brick wall, my head oozing blood. It didn't matter. I slashed my stake across his face, it wouldn't kill him but it sure as hell would hurt. He kept his body angled so I couldn't get a good aim to his heart. But I managed to cut him a few more times. Finally his defense faltered and he acted out in rage, fangs poised aimed for my neck. I had my shot and I took it.

I stole a glimse at my beloved Dimitri and saw him struggling. He was being attacked by two Strigoi. He was being beaten. Dimitri managed to stake one, but the other was about to do some serious damage. I ran behind the Strigoi and shoved my stake into his back providing a distraction. He never heard me coming in all the commotion. But, ironically, another Strigoi had snuck up behind me. Before I knew it his hands were around my head. In one swift motion he snapped my neck. Before everything went black I had the pleasure of seeing Dimitri's throat gorily ripped out. Irony sucks.

* * *

_Lissa (In Lissa's point of view)_

I made the call. Everything was a mess. Adrenalin fueled by my fear coursed in my veins. Help was coming, but not soon enough. I couldn't take the pressure. I had two guardians traveling with me and Adrian. We were running down the halls, not sure where to go when suddenly an all too familiar face appeared. Christian. But his skin was even chalkier then it had been when he was a Moroi. A red ring haunted his eyes. His stance was powerful and his eyes were hateful. I froze. The guardians were about to attack when I screamed.

"STOP!" There must have been a little spirit-induced compulsion in my words because they froze, their eyes slightly glazing over. "C-C-Christian." I could barely form the words. He happened to have no problem speaking.

"Ahh Lissa. How I've missed your beautiful company." His voice didn't have any compassion. It was cold and chilling.

"You're dead. Dimitri saw. He saw them kill you." Lissa knew this. There was no way it could be Christian.

"He thought they killed me. They had drained my blood, and fed me theirs in return. They needed to leave me looking dead so you wouldn't search for me. I was going to be happy watching you from the sidelines but then I saw you and Adrian together. Didn't take long for you to get over me huh?" Christian's smiled evilly. "Go while you have your chance Adrian before I decided to kill you sooner."

Adrian started to hesitate but I made him go. "Go, go see how the fight is going outside." He sprinted.

"Now what do you want with me." Lissa's voice remained steady. She was using her royal voice now, demanding an answer.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, and warn you. I'm leaving as of now, but I will be returning for your life." His fangs barred he came up to me. I was too shocked to move. "And a little snack for the road." His fangs bit deep into my neck, the pain was instantaneous, but soon the endorphins came sending sweet bliss through my body. Then everything went black.

* * *

_Adrian (In Adrian's point of view)_

I ran as fast as I could back to where the battle had started just in time to see the court's guardians coming, and Rose's neck getting snapped.

"NO!" The shout was loud, but made no dent in the noise of the battle. I ran down to Rose. She wasn't moving, wasn't breathing…wasn't living.

"Rose" The sound came out in a strangled whisper. I still loved her, no matter what I had with Lissa. Lissa was just something to help me move on. Rose was my world, and my world had died. I picked up her limp body and carried it inside the building. Tears gleamed against my face as I set her down. I tried to channel my spirit into her, tried to heal her, had to heal her. She couldn't die on me. She couldn't die on Lissa. All my focus was on just that, my raw emotion making my magic stronger. Finally I felt the burst of spirit, the warm fuzzy feelings, the burst of blinding light, and lastly my exhaustion. The darkness claimed me and my body went numb over Rose's.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Comments appreciated greatly!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

_Rose_

I don't remember much. I thought I should be a ghost like the ones I use to see. Instead I hurt, _everywhere_...but, that couldn't be right…could it? A chill ran down my spine as I recalled my last clear memory. There were cold hands on my face, sharp nails drawing blood as a sickening crack echoed through my body and pain coursed through my limbs. I knew my neck was broken, but before the calming darkness could take me once and for all I had to watch Dimitri die as well. His throat had been ripped out by the dead chalky hands of another Strigoi. I started to shake_. _

_Control Rose!_ A small bit of sanity whispered to me as I relived the haunting memory. My eyes were still closed, I was too afraid to open them. Where was I? Did I really want to know? Small thoughts began to trickle down into me. I had the vague sense of moving, multiple time. I carefully opened my dark brown eyes only to be blinded with bright fluorescent lights. "Ughh," I stirred, straining to sit up only to find out I was covered with wires and tubes. "What the hell!" My voice sounded hoarse even to my own ears.

The walls were the basic sterile white, something that you would expect at a hospital. Only the Moroi nurse confirmed that this was no average hospital, I was guessing we were at Court or some other secure place. Thats when I finally decided to take a look around me. I was sharing a room with none other than Adrian Ivashkov. "Adrian," I received no response. "Adrian!" I screamed a little louder. It didn't' even get a stir from Adrian but it did get the Moroi nurse running to my side.

"Shh please, he's been out for four days now, as have you. He hasn't woken up yet, but he obviously need his rest." She didn't say it in a rude way, but I still felt as though I should retort with a witty remark when suddenly her words hit me.

"Four days?" I was shocked. Then the next thought came to my mind. "What about Lissa? Is she alright? And Di-Guardian Belikov? Is he alright?" There was a frantic desperation in my voice. If I had lived, then surely, surely he had as well.

Her face didn't reveal good news, it was a grim mask. "Queen Vasilisa is safe and well. She had some blood loss and hysterics, but she awoke on her first day here. Guardian Belikov he…he's…gone. I'm sorry Rose."

Tears flooded my eyes, and I didn't care to hide them. How many times had I lost him already? How many times has he left me? It wasn't fair, because this time he was gone for good. I started sobbing hysterically my whole body quivering in anguish. The Moroi nurse slowly walked away.

* * *

I don't know how long I cried. It could have been hours, maybe even days, but eventually Lissa came to visit me. She and I swapped stories about that day. Her shock over Dimitri's death wasn't huge, as I had expected. She had after all woken up before me and therefore must have heard the news. She didn't even seem surprised that I was alive, but there was a wary look on her face that told me she wasn't saying everything. I however, was shocked that Christian was a Strigoi. Worse yet he was making death threats. Lissa had blushed a little when she recalled him drinking her blood. There was horror mixed with longing in her eyes.

That's when Adrian woke up. Horror, fright, and confusion light his gorgeous features, when suddenly I wasn't just looking at him, I was hearing him. Inside my head. _Rose! Oh Rose you're alright! Rose!_ That's when the realization hit me. The reason why I wasn't dead, the reason why Adrian was unconscious for so long, the things Lissa wasn't telling me. I was bonded to Adrian.

That was also when my control snapped. "How could you!" Anger boomed within me and Lissa flinched beside me. "How could you?" I repeated. I hastily got off my bed, ripping the wires and tubes from me. I stood over his bed, my fists tightened in anger and the last of my self control was hard at work tying not to hit him. The look in my eyes was probably enough to kill when through clenched teeth I whispered "Why. Did. You. Do. That!" My last word echoed through the room, maybe even the whole building, but I didn't care.

"Do what Rose?" Adrian answered through scared eyes. He really did think I would hit him, but he didn't know why.

"For saving me! I should have died! I should have died with HIM! You saved me, but he's dead!" I was screaming, I couldn't help it. A hand on my shoulder stopped me from going any farther. It was Lissa.

"Rose stop," she pleaded. She sounded so desperate, so calm…so reasonable…

"No!" I stopped myself at the last second from pushing her. "Do not use compulsion on me!"

"Rose please, please stop yelling at least. Can we think this through? Please?" Her tone was warm and concerned but carried no compulsion.

"Ok. Ok…" I reluctantly went back to sit with her.

"You're not yourself. You toke Adrian's darkness from him without realizing it, his aurora is shining beautiful without a trace of its usual spirit effects. You toke _all_ his darkness built up from over the years. You aren't thinking right. Here, take this for now." She handed me a jewelry store's worth of necklaces, bracelets, anklets, rings, and earrings; all silver of course. "They're charmed with spirit put them _all_ on right now it should help a lot."

I obeyed. Usually with just one spirit charmed object I didn't really feel anything. With all this stuff I felt an almost overwhelming relief settle upon me. Lissa smiled in response. "Get some rest, I'll be back later." I didn't hesitate in taking her advice and feel into a dreamless sleep.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Comments and criticism is encouraged, please don't be shy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

_Adrian_

I don't know how I felt about having someone inside my head now. It was actually kind of creepy. I didn't know whether my thoughts were safe, I knew Lissa's surely hadn't been. Which lead me to feelings…because feelings were also thoughts, and thoughts were also feelings, so if she knew my thoughts she would know my feelings…right? I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled my frustration. This bond was more then I had bargained for.

On the other hand…I had a connection with Rose. She couldn't run from this, and neither could I. I knew how painful it had been for her when she had run off to Russia, she had said before it had felt like a chunk of her heart was missing with Lissa. Lissa was equally sad, not that I wasn't upset with or without the bond. Still I had something better now. Dark thoughts seemed to churn in my mind though, ways to win her back which weren't as noble as I'd hoped. Still, I knew I wouldn't resort to that kind of thing. Instead I focused on Rose.

She was asleep, with her long dark hair plastered around her. She was dressed in a tank and shots, cutesy of Lissa. Her beautiful eyes were closed shut and her curvaceous chest slowly rose and fell in sync with her breathing. Her soft lips parted as she subconsciously exhaled. I stood next to her further examining her body. There were three deep scratches on her left cheek and two equally deep scratches on her right cheek; they looked as though they had been made by nails. A bruise accompanied by a small bump lingered on her forehead. My gaze traveled downward to her neck, which was completely covered in blackish blue marks, but you couldn't expect much more when her neck had been broken could you? My eyes lingered on the spot where her pulse pumped in her neck Delicious blood flowed from there, blood I had once tasted. I shivered in delight recalling our guilty pleasure.

I tore my eyes away and found myself staring at her breasts; something I knew would get my in trouble. My eyes wandered over her lean arms, where I found more cuts and bruises. Finally my eyes swept over her gorgeous hips and muscular legs. Her legs had a few big marks, but it didn't take away from the beauty of her. A slow blush crept up my neck, I knew this was wrong but couldn't help myself. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, one I had been dying to try out.

I moved my face close to hers, and her breath tickled my skin. Spirits healing affects were focused on my lips as I brought mine down to ever so gently to meet hers. The warmth accompanied by spirit along with the electricity that came from kissing her was a great mix, but the result hadn't been what I wanted exactly. I had hoped all her wounds would heal from the spirit induced kiss, but maybe I needed more spirit? I decided to try the trick another day in fear of waking her.

So instead I focused my kisses on certain aspects of her body. I began with her face where I kissed away every scratch, bruise, and bump. My kisses moved down to her neck, legs, and everywhere in-between. I managed to keep the spirit I was wielding at a low and the pressure of my kisses very gentle. She only stirred once, but her breathing had remained the same and her eyes had remained closed. When I was done there wasn't a single mark on her beautiful body. A smug smile crept upon my lips, the act had neither been innocent nor entirely naughty. Clothes had remained on and healing had taken place, but she had been unaware of all the small kisses placed upon her soft skin. I made way back to my bed just a few feet from hers and sat conjuring my spirit to pop into Rose's dreams.

As the hospital room faded a beautiful meadow took its place. The meadow was filled with colorful blooming flowers and was situated in the middle of dark forest. The sun blazed hot providing a comfortable heat. I had dressed myself in rather plain shorts and that's about it. My shirt was gone as well as my shoes. My hair was done in its cute rather typical artfully messy style. Suddenly Rose appeared. I had dressed her in a rather short sundress that accented her curves and showed off her lean muscle. It was sexy. Hey hair blew feely in loose curls and her little nazar hung around her neck. A little dream-compulsion on my part kept her from becoming anything other than happy.

"Ahhh Little Dhampir, nice of you to join me on such a lovely day." I approached her as I talked, keeping my voice even and stance casual. I walked until we were face to face, merely inches apart. "You know you still have feelings for me Rose, don't deny it. I know I have feelings for you."

"Adrian, you are my ex boyfriend, and that's all you'll ever be despite what we had," her tone held a note of annoyance and her eyes confirmed such.

"Don't lie to my Rose, I know you…and he's gone now, gone for good. You're living and need to live your life." My eyes hardened and my tone became serious although it was coated in some desperation.

"Adrian, no, I-I I can't at least not now, he just disappeared. Besides I have a hunch you wanted it that way. Why else wouldn't you try to save him as well?" Her tone was becoming angrier as the conversation progressed.

"Rose I passed out trying to save you, I didn't even think I'd be able to save you. It's a miracle it worked. Aren't you happy to be alive?"

"Yes, no, aggrrhhhhh! " Rose's frustration only made me more serious, because I needed my most important question answered

"Rose, do you still love me. I know what you and Dimitri had was something else all together but do you love me?" I needed to know this much at least.

"I, I, Adrian I don't k-" I knew what was coming; an I don't know. That wasn't good enough so cut off her words with a kiss.

The kiss was hot and hungry. I tangled my hands in her long hair pulling her closer to me. My tongue slipped inside her eager mouth. She was kissing me back; she wanted this as much as I did. I pressed my bare chest against her putting our bodies that much closer and intensifying the electrifying feelings that much more. When I was sure she'd still want more I broke off the miss and took a small step back when I asked my question again.

"Do you love me?"

* * *

_Rose_

The kiss Adrian had given me was so intense, it had resurfaced the feelings I wasn't ready to feel again, but between the look in his eyes and this new feeling I knew the answer had to be yes.

"Yes…Yes Adrian I still love you." His kiss had left me wanting more. In my angry and grief stricken state kisses seemed like the best medicine; which is why when he pulled me down onto the grass with him I let him. I kissed him hard throwing all my emotions into that kiss. My body pressed against his skin and I didn't mind when his hands began exploring my body. I knew it was wrong but it provided to be a great distraction from my problems. Besides it was only a dream right?

I knew I was trying to fool myself but at this point I didn't care, his kisses burned with intensity and his hands weren't shy when it came to me. My dress was off in minutes and my bra was soon to follow. I managed to get him completely nude though before all my clothes left me. Our hips met and I didn't protest about the lack of protection. Again I wondered…it was only a dream right?

His body melted into mine and the pleasure was great. Still my depressing thoughts of battle lingered in the back of my mind. This was supposed to take me away from all that. That's when I probably did my biggest blood-whore moment of all. "Bite me," I had whispered into his ears. If having sex couldn't ease my mind then surely the crazy sweet ecstasy high from a vampire bite combined with this sex would get my mind off this all.

He didn't hesitate. First I felt pain. Then I felt nothing but bliss, no thoughts penetrated this happy haze I was in. It was amazing.

"I love you, Rose" He whispered, his dark eyes penetrating deep into my soul.

After everything was said and done I felt completely guilty. I had basically used Adrian for my own selfish purposes, even if I did love him I wasn't ready to move on yet. When I awoke I felt even worse than I had before. Guilty darkness engulfed me along with my other surrounding grief. A dream can only last so long…

_**Comments Please! Thank you all for reading, I promise to update soon!**_


End file.
